4kids_entertainment_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Vampire Hunters
Vampire Hunters is the (fan made) 4Kids dub of the hit anime series Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba. The rights to the show were bought by 4Kids alongside with the rights to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Golden Wind (JoJo's Weird Quest - Golden Wind). ''The thematic and power system of ''Kimetsu no Yaiba together with the fact that they bought the rights to Golden Wind at the same time were used by 4Kids as an opportunity to re-launch DVDs, toys and other goods related to the first season of JoJo's Weird Quest ''which was centered around Vampires (Demons) as well. Plot Tony O'Clarkson is an ordinary boy living in a village in the Rocky Mountains. He lives a non-turbulent, normal boy life except the fact that he has a secret crush on a girl from his village called Nelly McCutie. One day he goes out buy some goods for Nelly's family but once he comes back he finds her house entirely empty save for Nelly. He realizes what happened - the Vampires, creatures lurking across America who live off of sucking out people's energy, attacked Nelly's family and due to them sucking out all energy out of Nelly's family their souls have gotten trapped in the Shadow Realm. What's worse, Nelly hase also become a Vampire! Tony doesn't want to give up on his crush but she still attacks him. They are soon found by an elite member of the Vampire Hunter Corps who uses his special Shadow Color Sword to try and send Nelly to the Shadow Realm as well. After a fight with Tony, the hunter realizes his feelings and decides to let them go. As a sign of gratitude, Tony promises to become a Vampire Hunter as well and find out all secrets of the Vampires and a way to turn his crush Nelly back into a human. And so Tony's mission begins... Edits Series' name is changed to ''Vampire Hunters for several reasons. Primarily, the word demon is a core religious term appearing in almost every religion of the world, therfore it must not be included in any 4Kids work. The word vampire is kid-friendly and it is alongside with series' thematic and power system a way to furtherly popularize their already top-ranked adaptation - JoJo's Weird Quest. As for the world slayer, the verb slay ''essentially means ''to kill and death must be completely excluded from any 4Kids work. The word hunter doesn't essentially mean that it is a person who kills other people. As in all other 4Kids works, death is completely removed. Like other 4Kids hits, primarily Yu-Gi-Oh!, JoJo's Weird Quest and Bleach, death is substituted by 'going to the Shadow Realm' when the Vampires take all energy of your soul. Other death substitutes such as being imprisoned for life are also present in Vampire Hunters. In the original anime, Tanjiro and Nezuko are siblings. However they have an extremely close sibling relationship. Despite it never having any romantic character in the anime, the 4Kids staff changed it so that Tony likes Nelly, fearing that they might be acused of promoting incest by the parents of kids who would watch Vampire Hunters. ''The edit itself is modeled after Cloverway's edit of ''Sailor Moon S where they edit Sailor Uranus and Neptune's lesbian relationship into them being 'cousins' - 4Kids essentially reversed the edit and implemented it. Naturally, all blood is edited out and violent talk is toned down. Characters constantly make puns which are a trademark of all 4Kids' works. Several characters' voices, such as Sakonji are made so that they have accents - another trademark of 4Kids. Name changes Characters Tanjiro Kamado - Tony O'Clarkson Nezuko Kamado - Nelly McCutie Sakonji Urokodaki - Master AngryMask Zenitsu Agatsuma - ZZ Thunder Inosuke Hashibira - Ethan Pig-Piggy Giyuu Tomioka - Grant Torrents Shinobu Kocho - Nina ShinyButterfly Kanao Tsuyuri - Kasidi Twinkle Muzan Kibutsuji - Matthew Kenneth Organizations Demon Slayer Corps - Vampire Hunting Corps Demon Slayer Hashiras (Pillars) - Hunters' Pillar-Men Twelve Kizuki - Twelve Vampires of the Full Moon (Upper Seven and Lower Five remain unchanged) Objects Nichirin Sword - Shadow Color Sword Techniques Breaths - Sword Ripples Water Breathing - Water Ripple